the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
More Comprehensive Facts
Alright, now that things are a little more calm today I think I can explain as clearly as possible what has happened in the past few days. My YouTube account has been terminated for multiple claims of third party infringement or something along those terms. I don't think that I have to say it, but some people do surprise me: I do not, nor have I ever, uploaded full episodes or movies in their entirety. People cannot go to my videos and download one of them and get the same experience as actually watching the episode or movie. I am not a pirate. I don't support pirates. I have bought everything I've reviewed that are still available to purchase (exceptions would be things like dropped pilots where you cannot buy them anywhere). Now a copyright match is not the same thing as a copyright claim or a strike. A strike is when a company goes out of their way to file a DMCA against one or more of your videos. Even if the video is blocked world-wide, it is still not a strike. They need to make a concentrated effort to get your video removed. This isn't the first time that this has happened to me. Some companies get antsy or whatever all the time. There were five videos removed. When it comes from different companies, one video usually results in one strike, but the rules seem slightly different when it's one company and I don't fully understand them. It's not like YouTube makes them apparent. The videos removed were: Animated Atrocities #40: "Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns" (uploaded March 7, 2014) Animated Atrocities #50: "Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick Episode" (uploaded June 20, 2014) Animated Atrocities #75: "To Love a Patty" (uploaded December 13, 2014) Admirable Animation #25: "Top 25 Modern Spongebob Episodes" (uploaded August 13, 2014) Commentary of "One Coarse Meal Review" (uploaded in the summer of last year) Here's what happened. All five of these videos were removed. This gave me two strikes. In the next 24 hours these same removed videos constituted me to getting my channel removed. I had no strikes prior to January 10. These didn't add to any strikes before-hand or anything. This is literally it. Now, do you want to notice something here? Some of these videos are almost a year old. I was randomly given strikes for videos that were "safe" for up to 10 months. This fact... terrifies me. When and if I do get my channel back, this could easily happen again if another corporation gets a bug up their butt, or Viacom wants to tap the videos they chose not to take down. My first instinct was think that they simply hit my most popular videos, the ones that had the most views. No... the commentary of the One Coarse Meal review? That only had 30,000 views. Literally all of my Spongebob reviews have a higher view-count than that. But that's not what's odd about that. What is odd is the fact that they removed the commentary of a review, instead of the review itself. This outlier confuses me. It's certainly the odd video out. Doesn't that strike anyone else as odd? It's certainly more visible. It's not just my negative reviews either. The hit a positive list. And the lists also confused me. Those are literally the only Spongebob reviews you couldn't confuse with an actual episode. But there's another reason that one of those particular videos... confuses me. The Patrick's a Prick list. It was hit by the YouTube copyright ID system. It was content matched, and so I had to dispute it. It was content matched by Viacom, the correct company. They did nothing for 30 days and so the video got to stay up viewable world-wide. Yes, this means that Viacom does not want to use a system that they put into place. Some companies will even get a robot to go "no, you can't put this here" and auto-reject it. Viacom doesn't even do that. So... let me get this straight here. They said that yes I could put up a video (or at the very least, they gave me a "meh") and then at some later point they changed their mind? This is all very confusing, and dare I say suspicious. I mean I have plenty of suspicions and "theories." Hey remember when Sega of Japan started using this system to help search ranking of one of their new games? Well, what's coming out next month? Oh a new Spongebob movie? Gotta make sure that gets top results when you type in "Spongebob." So let's go to YouTube and see if the movie trailer or something is on top. Nope, instead it's a bunch of actual Spongebob episodes sped up and filtered for the viewing pleasure of everyone. Hmmm... now that's very suspicious. And I'll remind you that this was concentrated effort to get my videos removed at least. It should be well-known that Viacom put their own videos on YouTube in the past and roughed them up to make them look stolen to aid in their lawsuit with YouTube. This feels a lot like them trying to spin a narrative, but yes, these leaps in logic keep getting bigger and more paranoid. Maybe I just got too big for them, or some Viacom lawyer was bored and wanted to fuck with someone. Or maybe it could have been a false flagging operation, who knows. All I know, is that I'm not giving up this fight. And please stop wishing death on everyone who works on Viacom. They don't treat their employees any better than they do the general public. Also, boycotting Viacom is harder than you think. They own a lot. They're like a real-life OwnAll Corporation. Category:Miscellaneous